1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved apparatus for lancing and staking two metal members or the like together, such as for forming electrical switch assemblies or the like, as well as relates to a method of making such an apparatus.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an apparatus and method for joining two metal members together with a lancing and staking operation that comprises the lancing and forming of a part of one of the members through an unblanked part of the other of the members and thereafter the staking of the formed part of the one member to an adjacent surface means of the other member to secure the members together in abutting relation, the apparatus having a punch and a reciprocating head that cooperate together to perform the lancing and staking operation on the members.
For example, see the following item:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,901--Lux et al.
The lancing and staking apparatus of Item (1) above has a single reciprocating head provided with a first section that performs the lancing and forming step with the punch on a first stroke of the head and provided with a second section that forms the staking step with the punch on a second stroke thereof.
It is also known to lance and form a part of an electrical terminal member through an unblanked part of an end of a switch blade member and thereafter stake that part of the terminal member to the other side of the switch blade member to secure the members together to provide an electrical switch assembly for an electrical switch construction or the like.
For example, see the following items:
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,897--Marquis
(3) Above Item (1)
It is also known to provide a method and apparatus for automatically forming electrical switch assemblies each of which comprises a terminal member and a switch blade secured together at a station in the apparatus by the aforementioned lancing and staking operation.
For example, see the following item:
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,122--Gunter